Build talk:D/Me Balthazar UW Farmer
Why Eremite's Attack. Why not Mystic Sweep or Farmer's Scythe. Mystic gives you constant damage bonus, since you're enchanted most of the time, Farmer's gives you a spammable attack, to speed up the farm. And if you think you have energy manegment trouble, Zealous Sweep is your friend. :) Don't have a Derv any more, so you guys tell me... :Well, you only really have three enchantments on you. You will never get the max damage from Mystic Sweep. However, you can pretty much always get max damage from Eremite's because you can fight up to 8 people at once. Mystic sweep can be switched out though. Farmer's scythe can work too. The only thing is that you don't really have enough energy to be spamming it. Also, if you got down to 1 person, it has a 12 second recharge. 204.210.214.136 10:33, 9 February 2008 (EST) Energy and speed problems. — Skakid9090 22:48, 5 October 2007 (CEST) Just posted about 5 minutes ago, so I know you didn't test it yet. Please refrain from commenting until you have tested the build. How can you say that? I have 0 energy problems. When each enchantment ends you get 4 energy, and every time you swing your scythe you gain 3, so where do you see an energy issue? Also, no speed problems. Graspings move at a constant +33%, and for smites just stand still for a second and they will still follow you.Matti Nuke 22:51, 5 October 2007 (CEST) :Speed as in efficient farming. — Skakid9090 22:53, 5 October 2007 (CEST) Also, I would be glad to take you on a run and show you that there are, in fact, no energy problems. Matti Nuke 22:54, 5 October 2007 (CEST) :Alright, forgot zealous scythe + 3 enemies = lots of energy. I don't see why'd you'd use this over the Rt/W or E/Me or W/Rt, since it seems slow. — Skakid9090 22:55, 5 October 2007 (CEST) E/Me relies on an enchantment to run to the Ice Wastes, if a nightmare pops and strips it, you die from Aataxe. This has a speed and armor boost that can't be stripped. The Rt build has sprint, which lasts 8 seconds with a downtime of 20. Also, only a 25% speed boost means Aataxe still follow you when aggroed, and Graspings move faster than you and will hit you. Neither have a self heal... So if they scatter and don't die right away you will lose bits of health until you die. This is safer and just as fast. Matti Nuke 23:04, 5 October 2007 (CEST) http://i159.photobucket.com/albums/t128/BrotherhoodoftheShadows/gw074.jpg 38 minutes and I baked a Pizza in between starting and finishing. I'll bet after I get used to the build and spawns I can do runs in 18-20 minutes. Whaddya think? Ready for vetting? Oh and I tried out one of those armor of Salvation things. They work wonders because you can pull even bigger mobs. I think I had 9 smites once towards the southeast end of the Ice Wastes and I didn't die. Other than that, about 6 or 7 is the most that are comfortable to fight at once.Matti Nuke 17:06, 6 October 2007 (CEST) :As I type I'm about to take my dervish in to try this. Looks good to me, I hope it performs well. — Azaya 18:17, 8 October 2007 (CEST) ::Well, aside from making a stupid mistake on the last group of smites, all went smoothly. Kills easily, no energy issues, got a couple ectos in the process. — Azaya 18:50, 8 October 2007 (CEST) Quality build- Boss 19:08, 8 October 2007 (CEST) Good build, effective, and easy to use. - Lord Xivor 00:48, 9 October 2007 (CEST) :Perfect 5-5-5. [[User:Beast194|'''Beast]][[User_talk:Beast194|194']] 03:43, 9 October 2007 (CEST) I can see how this gets a low universality rating, but its a farming build for a specific place... The E/A Gloom Farmer is used to farm RAvenheart Gloom, and ONLY Ravenheart Gloom. And, while there it can kill 2-3 groups of enemies. BUT it has a 4 (average)in universality. Universality shoudn't apply to farming builds IMO. General PVE/RA? Yes. Farming? No. Thats just one example too. There are others.Matti Nuke 04:37, 9 October 2007 (CEST) Nice build. But vital boon is an overheal, works much better with heart of fury- DPS buff, set em on fire, and recharged by EA. Alucard 15:58, 9 October 2007 (CEST) I did alot of testing before I posted. Heart of fury speeds up killing, and you get a little more healing from Mystic Vigor because you're attacking more. But, Vital Boon has a nice little spike heal, that usually makes the difference when you health is low. If you're at 200 hp and steadily losing health because of a big group, Vital Boon ending will spike your hp up enough to let you get health gain from Victorious Sweep. Thats why I include it in there. I will put HoF in the variants though.Matti Nuke 15:22, 9 October 2007 (CEST) Visages When it says to keep up a visage it means one of them, then just switch back to the other one when it runs out right? Yep, just alternate them.Matti Nuke 22:25, 10 October 2007 (CEST) Universality An Admin really needs to review the votes.. Universality is '''NOT' based on ability to function outside of an intended purpose or location. It's based on ability to change strategy in an emergency, and I think the ava pretty much covers kiting and the Visages/Victorious sweep cover just about everything else. If it was based on location, you might as well drop the tags and start rating builds as though they weren't supposed to work to achieve certain purposes. Also, Aura of Holy Might could be a viable option in place of Vital Boon. 24 seconds leaves 1 second without the enchant, though. cedave( _buildpage) 02:11, 12 October 2007 (CEST) No factions, any skill replace for ancestors?? :No.. not really. You could echo Sympathetic.. but that would only work to a limited extent. cedave( _buildpage) 00:20, 14 October 2007 (CEST) The aataxe's have followed me each of the four times I've tried this build. The aataxe shouldn't follow you because they are moving slower than you are. You need to keep running back until they turn around, otherwise they will still follow you. I never have trouble with aataxe following me...Matti Nuke 18:38, 14 October 2007 (CEST) :: good build, i like it and will be testing it as soon as i get a chance :) 5-5-5 from me Riff 14:47, 16 October 2007 (CEST) Hard Mode Does this build also work in Hard Mode? Or do they hit you for too much then? - 84.217.114.132 15:39, 16 October 2007 (CEST) :I haven't tested it myself, but my guildies say it varies. They take a bit more damage, and they deal a good bit more. Have to have a bit of luck. cedave( _buildpage) 22:16, 16 October 2007 (CEST) @HomeBoy -"Make sure you let them hit you with a Visage on for a few seconds to drain their energy" Obviously you weren't using the build right.. Besides if they get SoJ off, either tank it out for a few seconds (if the group is small) or turn around and run. Duh, do you think that you can't run away from a mob if something goes wrong? THe only foes that will still follow you if you aggro them are Graspings and Coldfires. Aataxe and Smites both move slower than you, and therefore you can run from them.Matti Nuke 02:24, 21 October 2007 (CEST) Time One of the most important thing with a farming build is how fast it can do the run compared to other builds meant for the same run. So, how long does it take to clear smites from arriving in the chamber? Btw, I think Time should be in the article of every farm build here on PvX. --Arthas 14:34, 21 October 2007 (CEST) I've timed my runs with /age and they are between 21 and 26 minutes usually. Don't know how that compares to the others, but that is with killing all groups of smites, even those around the monument and back towards the castle. I usually kill a few groups of colds along the way to make it easier to get to the last few groups of smites.Matti Nuke 17:26, 21 October 2007 (CEST) Aside from that- not everyone has level 20 chars in every other job class, and this provides a nice alternative for people who run Dervish primaries. Dying Nightmares Do you think we should add Dying Nightmares under counters? They strip all of your enchantments and can easily end your run. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 76.212.213.91 ( ) }. :Kite, imo. –Ichigo724 11:26, 25 October 2007 (CEST) In my experience there is only 1 Nightmare that pops in the ice wastes, and you can usually reapply enchants before smites kill you. I try to pop him before I aggro any. That nightmare is back near the monument. Sometimes one will pop up right when you get to the ice wastes, but not often. The nightmares in the beginning chamber you can just run from, and even if they do strip you, just reapply a visage then your other three enchants. 1 group of Graspings will take almost 15 seconds to kill you, so plenty of time there. Matti Nuke 21:03, 25 October 2007 (CEST) Guided By Fate vs Strength and Honor? Wouldnt that be a better inscription vs 15^50 since you will be enchanted all the time? (Mr Pink57 04:38, 29 November 2007 (CET)) Its up to you... You should always be above 50% health though, so its really a personal preference. Asterius' is still the best scythe for the job.Matti Nuke 02:20, 2 December 2007 (CET) Variation? I don't have Factions and was wondering if there was any skill that could replace Ancestor's Visage without negativly effecting this build. I would add another variation: replace one visage(for those who doesn't own Prophecies/Factions) with Rending Aura. You said that it returns 219 health when Mystic Regen, Mystic Vigor and Ancestor's Rage are active and spamming Victorios Sweep, you forgot to include the +18 health per opponent (From Mystic Vigor - 3 enchants) so thats 18*3 = 54 health add the 219 so, 54+219=273 health return EVEN BETTER! -84.69.166.211 20:50, 28 December 2007 (EST) Design On the section where you describe the build, you say ...better than other dervish uw farming builds.... What other dervish uw farming builds?--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 23:04, 5 January 2008 (EST) Can't really say its better, because this build might not work as well for another person. It is, however, faster than The Zealous Vow and Healing Hands builds.Matti Nuke 01:48, 6 January 2008 (EST) =Skakid's Vote= "Note that this criterion is not efficiency. It describes only the performance of the build, and does not compare this to the player's effort required to use it or to acquire the needed skills and items." Why a 3 for effectiveness?Matti Nuke 16:27, 23 January 2008 (EST) :Fast farming builds are effective. Slow farming builds are ineffective. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 19:58, 25 January 2008 (EST) Inferior If I'm correct this build is inferior to D/Mo_Healing_Hands_UW_solo. The video cited for this build is about ten minutes long and fast forwarded. The video for Healing Hands UW Solo is about ten minutes long, but not fast forwarded. Did I miss something? :Yeah, D/Mo video is edited... lol. Watch Close.Matti Nuke 19:53, 25 January 2008 (EST) ::I'm pretty sure both videos were edited to make them fit on Youtube (stupid 10 min maximum). That said, this is not inferior to the D/Mo. But if you liked the Healing Hands build, go check this out. - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 06:39, 18 February 2008 (EST) =Saint Dervis= Quote from youtube. "Made by PIG Saint Dervis." Who is that, and why does he claim to author this build? I am the person who posted it. I know I have no ownership of the article, but this idiot's been claiming credit for my work.Matti Nuke 19:48, 25 January 2008 (EST) :Sadly, this is beyond our control =P — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 19:58, 25 January 2008 (EST) :Quote from youtube: obamas black hes gonna give the country to the pinkos. Youtube comments are fucking stupid and nobody pays attention to them. Also, if the video's yours you can remove the comment. --71.229 19:59, 25 January 2008 (EST) :The link was added by User:R0x0rDead I believe. Also... did you consider that he might be taking credit for the video, not the build? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 19:59, 25 January 2008 (EST) No, its not in a comment. Its in the description of the video that the author put when he uploaded it.. Click the more button and you can see it. I know its out of our control... haha It just makes me wonder how that guy's gonna feel when people realize he's been lying. Who knows though, it could be just a mixup. The person who uploaded the video said he doesn't know about the build, that he just uploaded it.Matti Nuke 20:46, 25 January 2008 (EST) :Hmm, I think he meant he made the video only, and not the build. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 20:46, 25 January 2008 (EST) ::That and, you know, neither of you is going to be an internet celebrity or anything anyway. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 21:12, 25 January 2008 (EST) I've always been saying I didn't make the build, but I do make the vid ^^ Thx x) Don't be so childish k? >< R0x0rDead =Revamped= With the addition of Windwalker insigs, and Eremite's attack, this build is faster and safer than ever. Try it out again. :DMatti Nuke 12:15, 8 February 2008 (EST) Also works on trolls, but dunno if thats worth adding to the notes because almost everything does. :PMatti Nuke 12:36, 8 February 2008 (EST) :An echo mending frenzy healsig spiker can farm trolls in NM. UW is probably the best choice. ^___^ Seb2net (Talk) 19:07, 8 February 2008 (EST) Variants Would just like to add that the combination between Heart of Fury and Farmer's Scythe is brilliant in this build. The only problem is with single survivors, but that really shouldn't be a problem. - (dā'mē-ăn thĕ dĕ'fīl'd) [snō hwīt tăn] 03:15, 10 February 2008 (EST) Do you take out Victorious Sweep completely for HoF and Farmer's?Matti Nuke 12:50, 10 February 2008 (EST) I take just farmers over Enermites, it offers a lot of damage along with a heals since instant recharge. If I'm low on health and there is one left I just victorious him as +27dmg from a scythe should kill him in a single blow (have hit smites for over 100dmg easy with Farmers). (Mr Pink57 19:47, 11 February 2008 (EST)) :easy? the highest possible hit with farmer's at 13 scythe and no sundering would be 100.8 –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 19:55, 11 February 2008 (EST) :edit: and even that's wrong, as you lose damage because they're higher level than you. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 19:55, 11 February 2008 (EST) Using a customized scythe, with Aura of Holy Might (Kurz R1) and Victorious Sweep, I would hit the Smites for 158 if I landed a critical hit. Normal crits for me hit for around 68 maybe? I use a customized zealous scythe with a +15 while enchanted mod and hit have hit smites for 105dmg (thats of course a crit hit not an avg hit).(Mr Pink57 22:38, 13 February 2008 (EST)) No, only their armor level will affect damage. Their level will, however, affect your critical hit percentage.Matti Nuke 15:03, 12 February 2008 (EST) How does this build do now mystic regeneration got nerfed? :Well, next time use four tildes. And, after you get used to typing your signature, check out Mystic Regeneration's mechanics. Then, check out how this build works. There are three Enchantments here, and guess what? Mystic Regeneration caps at 3 enchantments. Now, after you do all of that, go and erase your stupid ass question.Matti Nuke 17:56, 21 February 2008 (EST) ::Ah, sorry, that was pretty mean. Just not in a good mood...Matti Nuke 17:57, 21 February 2008 (EST) wondering can i use Arcane Echo to copy Ancestor's Visage and spam it that way? becuz i dont have Proph :Could work, but seems kind of energy intense. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:19, 20 February 2008 (EST) ::thats y i'm asking idk anythin else to put there Aataxes following I just had an Aataxe follow me down to the starting area. Ran around there for a bit and he still wouldn't go back... Anybody else encountered this? :S 213.100.72.86 19:54, 21 February 2008 (EST) :Wtf? Something is messed up. Entered again right after and had two following me. Never happened before. o.o 213.100.72.86 19:56, 21 February 2008 (EST) same happened to me, just wasted 4k b/c the aataxe's wouldn't break agro, and if they did turn around, they came right back about 5 seconds later, maybe they nerfed it? ::Didn't happen to me, but I wasn't playing that day. There was a wierd update though, that messed up some stuff ingame. I was farming with it tonight (9 ectos in a little over an hour!) and it works fine. Try running away in a zigzag pattern if they follow you.Matti Nuke 22:46, 26 February 2008 (EST) :::I get that problem too, sometimes the Aataxes follow me down when I get the quest, sometimes they follow me down when I pull Graspings. I have only ever done one successful run with this build. Well, if the aataxe follow you, I don't see how you can say you've only ever had one successful run with this build. All UW derv builds have a 33% IMS, so you would have trouble with all builds, not just this one. For a tip though, try Ranger Stepping. This is where you zigzag back and forth as you run away. The AI can't follow where you're going, and will break aggro sooner. I have the problem with Aataxe following me about once in every 40 runs, or thereabouts. Sometimes you just can't avoid it. If you want me to do a run with you ingame I can do that, and help you out with any problems you have with the build. IGN : Avatar of Matti.Matti Nuke 20:17, 10 March 2008 (EDT) Asura Rank is there a minimum and recommended asura rank to make this build useable? if there is, it should be added --121.208.172.69 23:43, 15 April 2008 (EDT) Rending aura Have you tried taking out the 2 visages and replacing them with rending aura? With 10 points in wind prayers you can hold it up indefinitely and does the same job against the smites, while freeing up an extra slot. --Bint 05:52, 3 June 2008 (EDT) Ice Wastes? I can't find my way there, apart from that this is a great build, ive never farmed on my dervish before and this is very easy to use. HareeMuh 11:23, 17 October 2008 (EDT) Zealous Sweep Variant I havent tried this build yet but i read a lot bout this build(thx 4 the build btw)and i saw that energy storage is a HUGE problem!well i thought we may need a in-combat energy boost therefore i think that we should add zealous sweep...for instance i dont have proph so i cant add sympathetic visage but i did this: -remove the visages -degrade ur illusion magic and upgrade ur WIND PRAYERS to 10 -get RENDING AURA -get ZEALOUS SWEEP -arrange ur build so that u can use it easily I Know It's A Little Late but i was wondering about lyssa's assault in there so w/e.ChuckieReturns2 23:29, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Skelets Still able with skeletons of Dhuum. You just run past them/avoid their spells as far as possible. Then run some more to break aggro. No need for the tagSebv2727 22:16, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :This build is actually quite capable of taking out the Skeletons (at least in the Ice Wastes) if you make clever use of the enchantments and duck behind walls as needed. Aura does double damage and Mystic Vigor's healing is plenty, provided you take the time to pull the Skele to the proper location. It may be painstaking for some, but I find them quite easy to kill off, and Ecto is Ecto. This build is fantastic. Riomanin 02:58, June 16, 2010 (UTC)